Jany nahi dunga Tujhy
by HS-Duo
Summary: I can’t fix all your problems but I can promise you won’t have to face them all alone. (One more chapter added for ending)
1. chapter 1

**_Hiiiiiii HellOoooo to My All SwEeeet SwEeet FrienDSsssss :)_**

 ** _Here i'm back with another Story :)_**

Esha26: welcome welcome most welcome back

Really dear it's my good luck to have you in my review list * a big thank you so much for reviewing and liking my work :) Actually I'm your big fan and your story Sorry bhai is my Favorite one 3 Thank you so much for coming back as we your fans are glad to see you back :) Awww Meri fan. Its my goodness :p

Sifa: thank you so much dear for liking it. Yeah I'll try to write an emotion Story as per your demand :)

Kriti: Janab ki khushi sir Ankho pr :) thanks dear for liking it *

Luvcidduodosti: Thanks dear :)

Jyito A: Thank you so much dear for liking :)

Misti: here I'm back wo bhi jaldi ;) thanks dear :)

Lalit soni: Thank you so much :)

Priyanka: yeah me too loved that dialogue * thank you so much :)

Khushi: Awwww extremely sorry dear for forgetting your name ('.') and really thank you so much for liking this much * glad to know that Me apny work k zariye Apko relax kar pak 3

Tia, SGJ, Guest, Priya, AD fan Thank you very much :)

 ** _The part which is written in Bold Writing_** ** _is flashback._**

 ** _This story is not completed yet. So may be I'll Update after two or three days :)_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _A Person giving strength to the Man who was lying in His lap having bullet in His body: "Kuch nahi hoga Tujhy... Dekh Me hun na... Hm.. Hm yahan se bohot bohot jald nikal jae ge"_

 _Man closed His eyes in pain then opened them with: "Na... Nahiii.. Mu... Mujhy.. Nahi... Lg...ta... (Taking deep breath) Me... Me Tum...hary.. liye... Bhi pa.. Pa.. Pareshan...iii... kha.aaa..ri... kar raha..."_

 _He Scold Him while tears were rolling from His Eyes: Shhhh kuch bhi nahi kr raha Tu smjha... Koi Pareshan nahi Me. Hm yahan se bohot jald nikly ge..._

 _Man trying to convince His buddy cum brother: Me... Me.. Ziya..da.. Der... Zin...zin..da.. Na...hi... Reh... Pa..o.. Ga... Tum... Tum.. Plea..sssse.. Ba...battt... Ko. Sam..jh..ne... Kiii... Kos...shish.. Kar...ooo_.

 _He didn't replied Him. So Man again in Low tone: Bo...ssss issss.. tarha... Do...no... ki..jaaaan... Ko.. Khat...ra... Ho...ga..._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and was about to say something but Heared an unwanted voice: yahin kahin hongy Daya bohot buri tarhan zakhmi hy (telling to others) ziyada door nahi ja sakty wo log (signalling them towards specific direction) dhondo sb log._

 _Abhijeet hurriedly looked at Daya said to Him in tension: "Daya dekh wo log yahan pohanch chuky hen (trying to make him Sat) Hamy yahan se nikalna hoga._

 _Daya sat there with difficulty looked at Abhijeet, who was in extreme tension. So He smiled while pain was clearly shown from His face said slowly: "chalo Ab..hi jab Hm... sath hen to har... mus...hkil se larrrr...een gy.."_

 _Abhijeet smiled: haan chal._

 _Abhijeet helped Him in standing_ _but Daya closed His eyes tightly to ease His pain. and they carefully left that place where they stayed for hiding There selves._

 _After few steps Daya fall His knees_. _Abhijeet hurriedly supported Him insist Him to walk little more. As He saw a good hide out for hiding._

B _ut Daya shook His head in no and said: Bo...sss Hm Hm kb tk chu...pyyy ge...n Ccccc...id of.fffficeeer he...n Hmmm.. (Abhijeet looked at Him in anger) pl...ease... Ab...hiiiii Tum... Tum jaaaaoooo... Me... Me. Or na...hiiii bhaaa..g skta... (Saying this He stopped for breath)_

 _Abhijeet pov: Daya sahi keh raha hy... Wo is waqt is condition me nahi k usy ly kar chal sakun pr kuch to karna hoga... Kb tk ek per(tree) se dosry per tk chalty rahen gy.._

 _He looked at Daya who was sitting with the help of tree while His eyes were closed._

 _Suddenly something strike in His mind: jb Hm yahan ae thy to Wheel cart thi Hamary pas jis me Hm ny lakriyan rakhi th. (Looking here and there) agr wo mil gai to Daya ko yahan se bahar nikalna aasan hojae ga._

 _He then bent on His knees in front of Daya and placed His hand on His checks who opened His eyes so Abhijeet said softly: Daya Me thori de me aata hun (Pressing His hands) Tum yahin rukna (giving Him water bottle) ye Paani rakh kr ja raha hun. (Left His hands) ata hun thori der me._

 _Daya was looking at Him as He felt no energy in Him. But said in low tone: ja...ldi aa...ana Aa...bhi... Me tum...he. dekh...e bag...gha..ir marrrr...na. Na...hiiii. Cha...ahta._

 _Abhijeet closed His eyes in pain amd said in determination: kuch nahi hoga Tujhy Hm yahan se SATH Bahar ZAROR nikly gen._

 _Daya nodded and closed His eyes._ _Abhijeet looked at Him once again and left the area in complete alertness._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Daya said angrily: Bss Abhi Mene keh diya k Me Tumhy Akela nahi jany dun ga matlb nahi jany dun ga._**

 ** _Abhijeet too stood up in anger: lekin kiyun Daya koi chota Baccha nahi hun. (Stressing) ek CID officer hun apni suraksha khud kar skta hun._**

 ** _Daya didn't looked at Him and said: Jaanta hun k Tum ek CID Officer ho or apna defense karna bhi janty hon (turned towards Him) pr Boss Acp sir ny khud bhi kaha kitna khatra hy wahan._**

 ** _Abhijeet looked at Him meaningfully: to kiya Hm phly khatry se lary nahi hen? (Asked doubtfully) ya is bar Sahab ko koi lead mili hy or wo chupa rahy hen._**

 ** _Daya denied helplessly: nahi yar Abhi esi koi bat nahi Tum samjh q nahi rahe._**

 ** _Abhijeet asked frustratedly: kiya samjhu han kiya samjhu k senior inspector Apni jaan k khatry ki wajh se Mission pr Apny choty Bhai Yaani senior Inspector Daya ko bhi apny sath le gae.(looked at Him) Unki bhi jaan ko khatry me Dal diya._**

 ** _Daya didn't replied Him and moved inside in His Room._**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Here Abhijeet was looking for the wheel cart but obviously He knew that it was not an easy task._

 _Suddenly He heared someone's voice: Jaldi in dono ko dhondna hoga ink pas Hamary khilaf bohot bara saboot hy._

 _Abhijeet thought: Ain Hamary pas konsa saboot hy ink khilaf?_

 _But His thoughts got disturbed by another voice: lekin wo do CID officer bhi to jungle me hen._

 _First man said freely: uski koi Tension nahi Abhijeet ki jaan phasi hy Daya me. Or Daya ki esi halat nahi k wo kuch soch saky. Dono abhi khud me hi pary hongy. (Added evilly) or 3,4 bandy bhi to lagae hoe hen.._

 _Abhijeet thought: iska matlb hy Hamary elawah do or log yaghan hen jin ki jaan ko khatra hy. (Pat on His head) oh no ab kiya karen.. (Decided) Daya Mere liye bohot important hy lekin ye log Desh(country) k dushman hy. Me un masoomo ki jaan ko kuch nahi hony dun ga. (Closed His eyes for a minute and then opened it)_

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Acp sir asked in tension: kiya hoa kuch pata chala un logo ka?_

 _Suchin replied helplessly: nahi sir ab tak koi contact nahi hoa. (Telling) Rajat sir, Freddy, Purvi or Salunkhy sir gae hy Forest team k sath. (Added slowly) Ambulance ly kr._

 _Acp sir looked at Him in confusion and asked: Ambulance kiyun?_

 _Suchin replied sadly: Sir jb Abhijeet Sir k signals connect hoe thy to unho ny Bataya tha k Daya sir ko Goli lagi hy._

 _Acp sir Asked in Question: kiya Goli lagi hy? Kesa hy wo? Khatry ki baat to nahi? (Said in anger) Tum ny Mujjy pehly kiyun nahi bataya?_

 _Suchin downed His head and said: Sir Dr. Salunkhy ny kaha tha Apk aany k bad apko batao(added) sir Daya sir ko goli lagi hy itna hi pata chala hy. (Helplessly) usk bad koi contact nahi hoa._

 _Acp sir orderd: phone karo Rajat ko or us se current situation maloom karo._

 _Suchin: Yes sir._

 _Saying this Acp sir moved inside in His cabin and sat on His chair._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Acp sir asked softly: lekin Daya tum itna pareshan kiyun ho rahy ho? (Added) Abhijeet ek qabil officer hy (Telling) is tarha to wo tumsy bhi Naraz rahy ga or Mujh se bhi._**

 ** _Daya shook His head: Sir is mission me bohot khatra hy (presenting His point) kiya hojae ga agar 2 officers chalen jaen (added in tension) is tarha to Me yahan bhi kaam nahi kar paon ga._**

 ** _Acp looked at His face where tension was clearly shown. He replied: ACha MujyMujy kuch waqt do._**

 ** _Daya nodded and left the cabin._**

 ** _After His departure Acp sir said to Himself: ye Daya kuch to chupa raha hy. (Thinking) Pareshan to hy par each kuch or hy (guessing) kahin isy koi dhamki to nahi mili. Ya koi lead._**

 ** _Jerking His head He dialed a number and ordered the Callie: Mujhy Senior Inspector Daya k pichly ek Hafty k sary call records chahiye. (Listening something from other side added) thik hy Ek ghanty me Mujhy mail karo._**

 ** _after saying this He cut the call. And rest His head on chair's headrest._**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Sorry for the short Chapter_**

 ** _But will try to write long chapter next time :)_**


	2. Chapter2

_**Thank you so Much Every one for Reading and Reviewing ***_

 _ **Just glad to know that you all like the Starting :)**_

 _ **Misti: Ahhh dear agr koi esa episode ho to Mujhy bhi zaror batana ;) as i'm a dying fan on there episodes where DUO were in danger :p**_

 _ **But to be honest ye khichri mere dimagh ki banai hoi hy. Kisi episode ka set after nahi hy :) thanks dear for clearing your confusion ***_

 _ **Sorry My all friends can't reply individually**_

 _ **But a whole hearted thank you so much for everyone * ***_

 _ **Let's move towards the next one.**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet was following that men and His eyes caught what He was looking for. He said to Himself: wheel cart ye yahan hy. (Asked to Himself) Daya k pas jaon isy ly kar? (Looked at the men who were looking for their enemy) lekin ye log agr un do masoom logo k pas pohanch gae to?? (Grabbed His head in Tension) kiya karu kuch samajh nahi aa rha._

 _Suddenly the one of the Goon looked at His back and Abhijeer hurriedly hide Himself behind the tree._

 _Other one asked from the first one: kiya hoa?_

 _First one replied suspiciously: Mene abhi yahan kisi ki Aahat mehsos ki._

 _Second goon take it easy and said: Ary yahan koi nahi hy. (Taking Him with Himself) chal undono ko bhi pakarna hy._

 _First one asked: wo Daya Abhijeet ka kiya bana? Mar gae k nahi?_

 _Second one pat on His head: Ary haan wo to puchna hi bhool gaya (added while taking a phone from His pocket) abhi puchta hun Chetan se._

 _Abhijeet was looking at them from behind the tree pov: ain ye phone kese kar raha hy. (Remember) jungle me to network hi nahi aa rhy thy. (Thinking) in dono ko Daboch kar inka phone le kar cid beuro inform kar sakta hun. (He looked at the sky) Thank you GOD for the help._

 _Then He again focused on the Goons and also hide the Wheel cart behind the tree and marked on it for remembrance._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **He was in anger and waiting for His bro. because Acp sir told Him about Daya's request.**_

 _ **Daya reached there and looked at Him and guessed the scenario so directly made His way towards His room but His feet stopped.**_

 _ **Abhijeet straightly: Daya jb hamari bat hogai thi to (Asked) Acp sir se Request karny kiyun gae thy?**_

 _ **Daya replied ignoring His Anger: Me bhi is team ka Hissa bn'na chahta hun. (Calmly) is liye gaya tha.**_

 _ **Abhijeet asked in anger: Lekin kiyun ban'na hy. Aakhir wajh kiya hy.**_

 _ **Daya came towards Him and replied softly: boss such me koi reason nahi hy (helplessly) bs Mujhy lagta hy is mission k bad Me Tumhy kho dun ga. (In tension) pata nahi ek ajeeb si kefiyat ho rahi hy. (Grabbing His head) Me Tumhy ese youn khatry me akela nahi jaany dy sakta Abhi. (In confident) Is bar esa lag raha hy jese Cid team Apna ek senior kho de gi. (Requesting) Abhi Mene aj se pehly kabhi is tarha zid nahi ki. Please yar (insisting) kiya hojae ga agr 2 seniors chalen jae Mission pr to.**_

 _ **Abhijeet who was looking at Him keenly in silence and felt that Daya was not telling Lie. He was scared. Scared from what just because His Heart is Saying that He will loss Abhijeet in Mission. But this is not a valid reason to submit in headquarters and also this is not a valid reason for Taking Daya with Himself.**_

 _ **Abhijeet tried to make Him understand in soft tone while Taking His face in His hand: daya dekh (Daya looked at Him) Yr ye koi Reason to nahi hoa na jo Hm Headquarters me submit karwaen gy (Assuring Him) Me Tujh se Waada karta hun Apna pura khayal rakhu ga(seeing Daya wasn't ready to understand said strictly) Daya ab tu is maamly me na Acp sir se or na Mujh se koi baat kary ga (Strongly) Tujhy Meri Qasam.**_

 _ **Daya looked at Him in disbelief and left the area in silence.**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at His back and said: Hmm lagta hy Sahab Naraz hogae hen. (Smiled) pr ab ye esi koi Harkat nahi kary ga (jerking His head) Pata nahi Sahab k dimagh me kiya kiya chalta rehta hy.**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Suchin Entered in Acp Sir's cabin and said directly: Sir Rajat sir ko call ki th._

 _Acp sir Asked: kiya bataya usny?_

 _Suchin replied: Sir wo log jungle pohanch gae hy (looking down) jungle kaafi baara hy (added in low tone) Time lagy ga thora._

 _Acp sir asked directly: kitna Time?_

 _Suchin looked at Him and explained the Point: Sir agr Abhijeet sir or Daya sir Jungle k starting point me hoe to jald hi mil jaen gy or agr deep me hoe to (slowly) 4,5 Ghanty bhi lag sakty hen._

 _Acp ordered Him: itna Waqt nahi hy Suchin hamary pas (in tension) Pata nahi Daya kis haal me hy usy Goli kese lagi kahan lagi kuch andaza bhi nahi hy (Giving order) ek kaam karo Helicopter (then reject His idea) nahi wahan wo Gang bhi to hy. (To Suchin) Tum bahar jao or Rajat se contact me rehna (standing from His Place) Me Headquarters se bat karta hun unk bhi to Officers thy._

 _Suchin nodded and both left the Cabin. Acp sir moved out from beauro and sat on His car and ordered driver to move towards Headquarters._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He opened Hia eyes with a soft tone of His buddy: Daya Hm Hm bohot jaldi yahan se nikal jaen gy._

 _Daya looked at Him and replied with breaking words: Le...kin Bo...Ssss kkkk...ese??_

 _Abhijeet put His hand on His face and removed sweat from His face: jitni struggle tu ny ye Mission join karny k liye ki thi na us se thori Km struggle kr k._

 _Daya smiled weakly and said: Kaha tha... Na kkkk C...i..d teammmmm Apn...aaaa ek Sen...ior kho... Dy g..._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and replied strongly: Mene bhi kaha tha na jaen gy to dono zindah saath jaen gy._

 _Daya opened His eyes in shock: ki... Kiya mat...matlb hy Tum...hara._

 _Abhijeet replied lovingly: Tere bina Abhijeet kuch nahi hy Agr Tujhy kuch hoa to Aaiji Shappat Me bhi Suicide kar lun ga._

 _Daya Grabbed His hand which was vanished from there. Its mean He was Dreaming._

 _Daya pov: Nahi... Nahi Mujhy kuch hogya to Abhi Abhi kuch bhi kar sakta hy Mujhy Abhi k liye jeena hoga. Jeena hoga._

 _He then tried to sat up but felt a sharp pain in His wound and an Ahhhhhhhhhhh comes from His mouth. He hurriedly shut His mouth and grabbed water bottle from His right side and took few sips and then Pour some water on His head to stay conscious._

 _He takes a deep breath: Ye Abhi kahan reh gaya (looking here and there) kahin kisi Musibat me to nahi._

 _He tried to stand up when heared: Dhondo yahin kahin hongy wo dono Cid waly_

 _Daya pov: dono yani inhy pata nahi hy k Abhi mere sath nahi hy. (Release a sigh of Relief) Yaani Abhi safe hy. (Looked at the sky) GOD please Mere bhai ki Raksha karna._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **He entered inside the cabin and sat on the Chair in Front of Acp sir: Sir Ap Mere phone records check karwa rahen hen (asked teasingly) kuch mila phir?**_

 _ **Acp sir looked at Him and smiled on His sharpness: Nahi kuch nahi mila (asked straightly) Daya koi Dhamki dy raha hy ya koi thread hy to batao Mujhy. (In concern) Me help karu ga na.**_

 _ **Daya replied the same: Sir kiya batao (annoyingly) yehi Mera dil Mujhy Dara raha hy (helplessly) ek Dar hy jo Mission ki bat sun kar dil Me beth gaya hy.**_

 _ **Acp sir looked at Him and tell softly: Lekin Abhijeet ny Saaf mana kar diya hy.**_

 _ **Daya nodded His head in yes and said: Jaanta hun wo kabhi haan nahi kary ga. Or Usny is silsily Me Ap se or us se bat karny se Saaf mana kr diya hy.**_

 _ **Acp looked at Him and complete His sentence: Mana nahi kiya Qasam di hy Apni.**_

 _ **Daya too smiled on this but tension and scared could be easily judged by His face.**_

 _ **Acp sir assured Him: Daya ghabrao Mat. Headquarters ki trained team Abhijeet k sath jae gi. Or Me Abhijeet ko kuch strict orders dy kar bheju ga.**_

 _ **Daya nodded and left the cabin and sat on His desk: Sir Headquarters pr hi to bharosa nahi Last time jo kuch Arjun or Mere sath hoa tha (looked at Abhijeet's desk) Mene Abhujeet ko to samjha diya tha pr Headquarters pr bharosa aj bhi nahi hy Mujhy. (Asked to Himself) kiya guarantee hy k khatry k waqt me wo Abhijeet ko choren gy nahi. (Clinch His fist) Unhy bs Evidence se link hy (angry on headquarters) Neta k orders follow karty hen wo log. Department k officers ki koi value nahi hy. (Decided) jo bhi ho Me Abhi ko akela nahi jany dun ga. (Smiled on His next plan) Boss Tumny Acp sir se or Apny ap sy is topic pr bat na karny ki qasam khai thi na. Me Dcp sir se bat karu ga.**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Acp pov: Agr Tum mission na join karny ki qasam dety to shayed Daya ki jaan aj khatry me na hoti. (Closed His eyes) Tum dono sahi salamat wapis ajao bs jaldi se._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Chapter end ;)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Stay Blessed 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Guest: Dear sorry in last chapter I didn't read your review earlier so couldn't replied you. Dear Mujhy is bary me koi info nahi. Yeah but you can send me on PM or on my Fb A/c Name Aaniya Arsh having mother and daughter on Dp. Nick name as Aani ;) I'll surely read your poem 3

Sifa: So sorry dear for such a late... But dear to be honest I was not fine first then stuck in practicals.. That's why got late. But assure you that I'll complete the story as soon as possible.. As me too know that waiting for Any story is such a hardest thing ;) thank you so much dear 3

Kriti: Duo sahi salamat Ahm sochna pary ga ;)

Priyanka: dear such kahun to ye bhi type kaRny me 1 hour se ziyada hi lagta.. Meri speed bht slow hy na ;) or benefit ye hy k Short chapters me story long jae giii ;) :D

Luvcidduodosti: Dear konsa part?? Exact bata den I'll try to clear your confusion :)

Misti, Guest, Guest, Krit, AD fan, Priyanka, Abhi, priya, Lalit soni, Rhia Dubey, Tia

Thaaaank you very Much Everyone for liking and Reading 3 *

 **Sorry For the late but Ye chapter bhi mene second time type kiya :( as the first one was deleted by mistake :(**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Acp sir reached at Headquarters and went directly Inside Dcp's cabin after getting permission He sat there and Start thr conversation while forwarding the file to Dcp: Sir ye Jignesh k khilaf sari information hy is my (stressing the words) hope itny Saboot kaafi hongy usy Saza dilwany k liye?

Dcp chitrole was studying the file replied: Han Praduman umeed to ki jaa sakti hy k Ab wo Qanoon ka hi Mehman bn kar rahy ga. (Looked at Him) ab Court me jb Sunwai hogi to Tumhy aana pary ga.

Acp sir nodded: ji Sir Me aajaon ga (asked) Sir wo Apny CBI or CID team k officers jis mission pr bheje thy uska kiya hoa??

Dcp chitrole looked at Him in shock: CBI officers to gae hi nahi Mission pr (looked at Him in Question) kiyun Tumhary Officer Daya ny kuch bataya nahi??

Acp sir looked at Him in shock but hurriedly changed His expression into normal and replied: Nahi sir wo Actually Mission se just 2 din pehly me Delhi k liye nikal gaya tha (Telling) Or Ap to janty hen wahan phir Mera kisi se Contact nahi tha.

Dcp chitrole understand His point and said: Daya aya tha yahan.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Dcp chitrole looked at him in Question: lekin Tum ye mission kiyun join karna chahty ho?**

 **Daya was not looking at Him replied: Sir bs Me chahta hun Cid team jb ye Mission khud handle kr sakti he to 2,2 Branch ki team k officers ko bhejny ki kiya need hy?**

 **Dcp chitrole looked at Him in smirk: Acha to yaani Cid team k Senior officers ko Apny Ranks increase karny hen.**

 **Daya didn't replied but nodded His head in yes.**

 **Dcp chitrole agreed and said in challenging tone: Thik he lekin ek Shart hy.**

 **Daya moves his gaze Towards Dcp and asker through eyes: Kiya sir?**

 **Dcp chitrole smile teasingly: Agr Tum log is Mission se successfully lot ae to Dcp Shamsher chitrole Tumhary kamyaab lotny ki khushi me Party de ga (Daya looked at Him with glowing eyes Dcp added) Lekin agr Tum log naa-kaam ae to (added while stressing on all words) Party to hogi lekin Tum logy k Demotions k sath. (Looked at Him keenly) bolo manzoor hy.**

 **Daya looked at Him in shock: Lekin sir.**

 **Dcp chitrole instantly: Shart nahi to Permission nahi.**

 **Daya pov: koi mouqa nahi chorty ye (Thinks) lekin Me Abhi ko in CBI Officers k bharosy nahi chor sakta. (Nodded His head in no) nahi Me usk sath hi Mission pr Jaon ga.**

 **Daya looked at Dcp and replied confidently: Manzoor hy sir.**

 **Dcp chitrole looked at him in amaze but replied: Thik hy Me CBI ko mana kar deta hun (telling) Tum tayari karo.**

 **Daya thanked Him and left the Headquarters after biding Bye.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dcp chitrole looked at Acp sir who was already looking at Him in disbelief and said: Baad me pata chala k Abhijeet ko jis CBI Officer k sath bheja ja raha tha wo ek bohot khatarnaq Mujrim ka beta tha (added) is Mission pr wo Abhijeet se badla bhi le sakta tha (telling) Qk us k Papa ko Abhijeey ki gawahi par arrest kiya gaya tha. (Taking deep breath) is liye Daya ko di gai shart Me ne khud hi tor di pr abhi Daya or Abhijeet ko is k bary me pata nahi hy.

Acp sir asked: Sir wo Mission k bary me details mil sakti?

Dcp chitrole nodded and gave Him the file because the Mission was not belongs to headquarters. As both Cid officers were on Mission so its Acp rights to know about that Mission where His boys were hanging in between life and death.

After taking file from Dcp Acp sir left the headquarters and made His way towards beauro.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Acp sir on call trying to understand the callee: lekin Abhijeet Daya ny aj tak kabhi esa nahi kiya (showing Him another side of the situation) ho sakta hy usny Tumhy le kr koi khatra mehsos kiya ho.**

 **Abhijeet nodded his head in no although Acp sir can't see, replied: Sir to agar esa kuch hy bhi to kiya Ne Daya ko apny luye as a shield istimal karu ga (witg tears) itna kaahir nahi hun me sir (He stopped with a lump in his throat)**

 **Acp sir understand His situation: Abhijeet jb tk Tum dono sath raho gy dono hi safe raho gy.**

 **Abhijeet replied: Agr usy meri wajh se kuch hogya sir to Me khd ko kabhi maaf nahi Karu ga.**

 **Acp sir looked at the phone as Abhijeet cut the call without waiting fir the reply.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Acp sir pov: Daya ka dar sahi tha Abhijeet ko usi k saathi se khatra tha (grabbed His head with His both hands) Lekin Abhijeet ka dar bhi to sahi saabit hoa (in tension) na-jaany Daya kis haal me hoga.

But He comes out from the pool of thoughts as driver stopped the Car in front of Cid beauro.

He stepped out from the car and after giving some orders to driver moved towards the Beauro' building.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet was following the goons when stopped at one place because the Goons also stop as they found out the witness behind the tree.

Who were looking scared after getting caught by the goons.

One of the Goon laugh and said: Q bay Hamary khilaf saboot ly kr bhaag rahy thy.

One boy replied in fear: nahi munna bhai hame hame Maaf kar do.

Munna looked at another goon and said to him: Sun Shetty ye Hm ko chorny ka keh raha.

Shetty grabbed the one boy from His collar and said: Kiyun chor de Tum ko (asked) ta k Tum log bahar ja kar Police ko sab bata do.

Munna caught another boy and said In hate tone: Boss ny Karan(boy' name which was in Shetty's grip) or Mayank (another boy's name whic was in Munna's grip) ko parhaya likhaya ta k apan logo ka kaam asani se hojae (Jerking Mayank without leaving) Ye dono choohy jis thaali me khaaty ae usi me Chet kr k bhaag rahy thy. (Looked at Them in anger) Tum dono ko to Marna hi hoga.

Saying this He point out the Gun towards Karan and asked: Wo Pen-drive nikal.

Karan took out the pen-drive from His pocket and instead of forwarding it to Munna through it to another side and replied strongly: Jab marna hi hy to kuch kar k hi maren gy.

Munna and shetty looked at Him un shock as they didn't expect this type of daring deed from Karan.

Shetty caught His hairs and said rashly: Saaly tere andar itnu Himmat hamary samny hi wo Drive phekta hy.

Munna waa about to shoot but a stone come from somewhere and Hit on His hand. Gun fall on ground.

And a voice echoed immediately: Karan wo gun uthao jaldi.

Karan hurriedly grabbed the gun from ground and point it towards Munna.

Who was standing like statue as what happened right now He didn't understand. But Shetty control Himself and start to fight with Abhijeet.

Karan and Mayank showed their skills on Munna

In few minutes both Shetty and Munna fall on ground lifeless.

Abhijeet come forward and shook hand with Karan and Mayank ans said happily: Well-done boys you did a great job. (Looking confusion in both eyes) I'm senior Inspector Abhijeet from Cid Mumbai.

Karan replied enthusiastically: Thank God sir Ap aagae warna aj to Hm dono gae hi thy.

Abhijeet looked at Him in smile and said: Achy logo ki uper wala hamesha Raksha karta hy. (To Mayank) Tum wo pen-drive dhondo. (Giving suggestion) Phir Mere sath hi rehna. (Looking here there) yahan bohot khatra hy.

Both nodded and start to looking for pen-drive and found it in few minutes then trio Rushed towards that tree where Abhijeet hide the Wheel-Cart after getting thr wheel-cart they made their way towards Daya's side.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

On way Abhijeet called Acp sir as after knocking down the goons He took out His cell phone and called Acp sir: Hel. Hello sir Me Ab. Abhijeet.

Acp sir asked in tension: Abhijeet kahan ho Tum log? (Asking about Daya) Daya kahan he kesa hy wo?

Abhijeet replied in tears: Sir usy usy Meri wajh se Goli lagi sir... Wo 2,2 goliyan to Mene nikal li lekin (sadly) 1 goli nahi nikal paya (asked in tears) usy kuch nahi hoga na sir?

Acp sir tried to console Him: Abhijeet kuch nahi hoga usa He is the man of warrior (asked) Tum log kahan ho is waqt?

Abhijeet replied helplessly: Hm Hm Daya k pas ja rahy hen. Hamy nahi pata sir Hm kahan hy (giving idea) Ap is phone ki location trace karwaen na sir.

Acp sir takes a big sigh and replied slowly: Private number hy Abhijeet.

Just then He listened Abhijeet's scream. Dayaaaaaaaa..

Acp sir asked in tension: Hello Abhijeet kiya hoa Daya Daya ko kiya hoa.

But on the other side He jus listen what Abhijeet is saying: Daya ankhen khol... Daya tuj.. Tujhy kuch nahi hoga.. Daya..

Acp sir shout on its peak: Abhijeet kuch nahi hoga Daya ko Abhijeet.

But instead of Abhijeet He listened another unknown voice: Hello sir. Me Mayank bol raha hun (Telling) Abhijeet sir k saath hen Hm (added) Daya sir behosh hen is waqt unki nabz bht dheemi chal rahi hy (giving Him hope) But He is alive.

Listening this Acp sir inhaled a deeo breath and cut the call after saying: Jungle k bahar Meri team hy Me unhy inform karta hun.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter end here :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Take care**

 **Stay Blessed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thaaank you so much for reading and reviewing 3_**

 ** _ApurvaJ: Thank you :)_**

 ** _Misti: thanks dear :)_**

 ** _Guest: dear actually Mujhy abhi fighting ko Theek se penned down karna nahi ata na ;) Isi liye.. But ek OS sirf fighting pr hi likhny ki try karu g :) thanks dear :)_**

 ** _AD fan: Daya sir k liye Dua karen ;) Baqi bhai puri koshish kr rhy :D_**

 ** _Guest: suspense to is chapter me he ;)_**

 ** _Geetu: Hiii dear... Ahmm I am glad to know that you liked the story. Awww dear sb yehi keh rahy chapters short hen. But Mujhy to 1:30 hour lagta typing me. Ab batao Zara Me kese or long chapter type karu ;) anyways thank you dear :)_**

 ** _Luvcidduodosti: Ahm Daya sir k liye dua Karen ;)_**

 ** _Shifa: Awww dear its my duty to update the chapter of ongoing story na * n about another story to filhal chances bht km hen. Qk Me ye story bhi bht slowly updatee kr rh na :( because of busy schedule.. Is liye I decided jb tk koi story complete nahi likhu g post nahi karu g :) thank you :)_**

 ** _Kriti: Ahmmmm to smjh aagai case ki or mission ki ;) haaawww larky nahi Karan or Mayank hy :p well let's see salunkhy sir duo ko dhondty ya duo salunkhy sir ko :D thanks dear :)_**

 ** _Guest: thanks dear :)_**

 ** _SGJ: Awww dear pray karen ap ;) maybe Apki dua asr kr jae :p_**

 ** _Priyanka: thanks dear :)_**

 ** _Guest: thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Lalit soni: here's your update dear :)_**

 ** _Angelbetu: My GOD I'm just glad to see your review thank you so much for reading it ;) ahmm naughty to nahi bohot shareef hun ;) aww sometimes Hm jo sochty wesa nahi hota na :p ahmm Daya sir k liye pray :D_**

 ** _Rhia Dubey: thanks dear :)_**

 ** _Abhi: Awww dear Abhijeet sir ko bachany k liye lagi na :)_**

 ** _Priya: thank you :)_**

 ** _Guest: thank you :)_**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mayank looked at Abhijeet who was lost in another world so signal to Karan. Who come forward towards Him.

Karan asked slowly: kiya hoa?

Mayank looked at Daya and said: yr Daya sir ki condition wrost ho rahi hy Hm ese hi hath pr haath rakh kr Team k pohanchny tak ka intizar nahi kr sakty.

Karan understand His point but said helplessly: to kiya karen Hm? (Added) agr Hm jungle me or deep me chale gae to or problem hojae gi.

Mayank nodded His head in no: nahi Karan GOD bhi unki help karty hen jo apny liye kuch karty hen. (Telling) ek kaam karty hen Daya sir ko wheel-cart pr litaty hen or nikalty hen.

Karan tried to said something: pr.

Mayank said strongly: Pr war kuch nahi. (ordered Him) meri help kr.

Both then come towards Abhijeet and told Him their plan.

Abhijeet looked at them and agreed: Han kahin na kahin rasta zaror hoga (Added in fear) Hm yahan beth kr time waste nahi kar sakty.

Then They shift Daya to wheel cart and moved towards forward direction.

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was sleeping peacefully without feeling any pain.

 ** _Mere dil k ye Dua hy_**

 ** _Kabhi door Tu na jae_**

 ** _Tere bina ho jeena_**

 ** _Wo din kabhi na ae_**

 ** _Tere sang jeena yahan_**

 ** _Tere sang mar jana_**

 ** _Yad kary gi duniya_**

 ** _Tera mera afsana_**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Daya in complaining tone: Kiya yar Abhi ab to Hm ek hi mission pr hen (sadly added) to is tarha naraz ho kr kiyun sath chalen.**

 **Abhijeet replied coldly: First thing Abhi not Abhijeet Mission pr hen Hm officer Daya (telling strictly) qk Apny Bhai se me bohot naraz hun or us se Ghar ja kar nimtu ga (added) and second thing Me cops se ziyada frankly behave nahi karta.**

 **Daya made a face: Lo bhae Mene to socha tha ek mission pr hongy to sath time hi spend karen gy (putting woods on wheel-cart) pr yahan to bs lakriyan kato (added in frustration) or lakriyan jama karo (looking towards Abhijeet) wo bhi ek Kharoos (stressing) Cop k sath.**

 **Listening Daya's blabbering Abhijeet smiled a bit but immediately hide it. But couldn't succeeded to hide it from a sharp observer.**

 **Who pass a taunt after seeing Him smiling: moochen (Moustache) na hoty hoe bhi log Moochon me muskuraty hen.**

 **Abhijeet looked at Him coldly and ordered Him: agar sahab ka bolny ka kaam hogya ho to (pointing Him towards wood) ye kaam bhi nimta len.**

 **Listening this Daya was fuming in anger Hit His leg on floor to show His frustration but Abhijeet didn't ahowed any interest on this and moved from there.**

 **Daya murmured angrily: Huh kharoos Kahin ka (Added lovingly) Kher he abhi to Hm aen hen mana hi loonga Mission complete hony tk (thinking) warna ghar ja kr parade nikalen gen Baray Miyan.** **He then hurriedly put off all the Woods at wheel cart and joined Abhijeet**.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Acp sir called doctor Salunkhy and told Him about the phone call.

Dr. Salunkhy said: Praduman lekin hamy pata kese chaly ga k ye log hen kahan (telling) Hm ny 2 teams banai hen ek left se enter ho rahi hy or ek right se.

Acp sir said in hurriedly: Jaldi kar Salunkhy jaldi kr.

Dr. Salunkhy replied: Tum fikr mat karo Acp kuch nahi hoga Daya ko.

Acp sir nodddd and cut the call.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Karan looked here and there in search of something so Mayank asked: kiya dekh rahy ho?

Karan replied: Mayank yahan kahin paani ki awaz aa rahi hy.

Abhijeet was listening Him so asked: piyaas lagi hy?

Karan looked at him and tell Him: nahi sir wo jb Hm yahan ae thy to yahan ek Nadi(river) Hm usu follow kar k is jungle se bahar nikal sakty hen.

Abhijeet looked at Him confusingly so Mayank explained: Sir is jungle me ek Nadi hy jab Hm yahan ae thy to wo seedhi disha(right direction) me beh rahi th (telling) or ab jab hamy bahar nikalna hy to Hm usk opposite me jaen gy (in confident) I'm sure Hm zaror bahar nikal jae gen.

Abhijeet looked at Him with happiness and said to them: Thank you so much to both of you (to karan) tum Dekho nadi kahan hy?

Karan nodded and hurriedly left in search of river.

Abhijeet looked at Daya and pov: kaha tha na Tujhy k agar Tujhy kuch hogya to Me apny apko kabhi maaf nahi karu ga (in anger) dekh raha hy na kese solve kr rahy hen Hm mission (more angry) khud to Leta hoa hy pury department ko dar me dal kr (in hurt) Tujhy is halat me dekh kr Kiya guzar rahi hy Mujh pr kuch andaza bhi hy.

 ** _Kiya boss itni jaldi nahi jaany wala Tum logo ko chor kr._**

 ** _Abhi Tum itna pareshan kiyun hoty ho steel body hy._**

 ** _Abhijeet Me thik hun yar Chota sa ghav hy._**

 **Meri zindagi sawari**

 **Mujh ko galy laga k**

 **Betha diya falak pr**

 **Mujhy khaak se utha k**

 **Yara Teri yaari ko**

 **Mene to Khuda maana**

 **Tere jesa yaar kahan**

 **Kahan esa yarana**

 **Yad kary gi duniya**

 **Tera mera afsana**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Abhijeet looked at Him and found Him resting with the support of tree. So come towards Him and said normally: Thori der so jao. Me jag raha hun.**

 **Listening this Daya hurriedly sat up and rub His hand on His face: nahi Me thik hun bs youn hi betha tha.**

 **Abhijeet moved His gaze and said teasingly: Haan dikh raha hy Sahab kitny thik hen.**

 **Daya smiled a bit: agar Me so gaya to Tum bore hojao gy (Added sadly) km se km abhi Meri awaz to Hm dono sun rahy hen.**

 **Abhijeet didn't uttered a word and move from there.**

 **Looking this Daya sighed deeply: ye itna asani se nahi maany ga.**

 **He was about to stood from His place but heared some voices from behind so thought: Ye kesi awaz hy (looking here and there) kahin koi aas pass to nahi.**

 **He turned His gaze towards Abhijeet who was already looking at Him it means He too felt something.**

 **Both shared a look and make themselves ready for every danger.**

 **After few minutes they found themselves gathered in a group of goons.**

 **One of them laugh loudly and said: kiyun bhae Cid walo tumhy kiya laga tha hamy tumhary aany ka pata nahi lagy ga (added in chewing tone) Hmary area me aa kr Hamy pakro gy.**

 **Abhijeet replied teasingly: wo kiya hy na Cid waly choohy k bil me ghus kr usy maarna ziyada pasand karty hen.**

 **Goon said angrily: Ae officer dekh apny charo taraf mout khari hy tere samny mout.**

 **Daya too joined him with same style: dekhty hen mout kis k samny khari hy.**

 **And then the fight starts between Duo's and goon. All stayed on ground within few minutes but Daya got a deep wound on Hus wrist during fight. So Abhijeet moved towards Him and was checking His wound meantime one of goon took out His gun and pointing it towards Abhijeet.**

 **Daya looked at Him and pushed Abhijeet to side but the bullet Hit on His Arm.**

 **Abhijeet looked at Him and shoot him immediately but their bad luck is listening gun shot few more goons came there and after guessing the situation attack on Duo.**

 **Who first hide behind the tree and then fired back on goons. In between cross firing few of them lost their lives on the spot and few lost their sense. Abhijeet also got injured by a bullet but the wound was not much deep.**

 **He after tied a hanky on His hand and then moved towards Daya. And got shocked to see that Daya was lying on floor and was in much pain.**

 **Abhijeet hurriedly bent-down ans helped Him to sat with a support of tree.**

 **Abhijeet asked in tension: Daya ye ye Tujhy ktni chot (looked at his arm, shoulder and leg) ye Goli Goli lagi.**

 **Daya grabbed His hand and said: Boss tension mt lo (smiled a little) thik hun Me** **(added slowly) tum sirf ye Goli nikal do.**

 **Abhijeet nodded as he too know that it'll be danger if the bullet remains in body. He took out His special gadget and trying to take out from Daya's body. And successful took of one bullet from his arm.**

 **But when He tried to dig out the other one from Daya's shoulder. Who felt immense pain.**

 **Abhijeet grabbed his hand tightly and saif with tears: I'm i'm sorry Daya (who shook His head in no while Abhijeet added in hurt) ye Goli nahi nikly gi Mujh se.**

 **Daya said in low tone: ek br... or kos...hish.**

 **Abhijeet nodded and once again tried but stopped in mid as it was the limit for Daya to bear pain.**

 **Abhijeet said: nahi ye local anesthesia k bager nahi hoga. Me nahi kr sakta ye.**

 **Daya just nodded as He lost His all energy during this treatment of taking out bullet.**

 **Abhijeet took out his jacket and tore it to pieces and tied on Daya's wound.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

His thoughts got disturbed by Karan's voice who came there and told them that He found the river. Trio moved towards that direction with unconscious Daya. And start to follow the direction.

Mayank initiated: Sir Hamy Acp sir ko inform kar dena chahiye na k Hm jungle se bahar nikaly waly hen ta k wo log andar na aen.

Abhijeet nodded and put out the cell from His pocket He was about to dial Acp sir's number when a bullet came from somewhere and Hit on His leg.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter end :p**

 **Second last chapter may be ;)**

 **Thank you so much for reading...**

 **Take care**

 **Be Happy :)**


	5. Last Chapter

**_Sifa: sorry dear as I told u before that I'm busy in practicals.. Really sorry for being late... Ahmm next story ka promise to nahi kr rahi but I'll try to write. N will post when it got complete.. Qk chapter wise writing me delay problem hOjati... Thank u so much dear for your support... Daya sir k birthday treat pr OS zarur try karu giii._**

 ** _Kriti: yup ;) I love this type of bond between Duo that's why added to light the mood ;) thank u dear for liking the way. N sorry for being late..._**

 ** _AD fan: oh out of expectations mene situation create kr di ;) Happy Endings story me to mil jati but real life me... Hamesha nahi milti... Wese hr story me happy ending to possible nahi na :) thank you so much for your support :)_**

 ** _Luvcidduodosti: Thank you dear * And yeah don't be worry for Him as His Abhiiii is with him_**

 ** _Angelbetu: I'm glad to know that your doubt's got cleared... And a big thank you so much Diii for reading 3_**

 ** _Rhia Dubey: First of all heartily sorry for not replying you early for your pm... As I was really stuck in busy schedule :( and about your suggestion I'll brief you in Pm.. :) thank you so much for liking :)_**

 ** _Priyanka: Yeah really thanks to LORD that finally they got the way to escape ;) thank you so much dear *_**

 ** _Priya: really sorry for making you wait for long :( and thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Lalit soni: Chalen finally ap KO is chapter me pta lg jae ga ;) Thank you dear *_**

 ** _All Guests, misti, Sachiii, and All Active and silent readers Thank you very much for reading :)_**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Karan looked at the direction from where the bullet came and Mayank ran towards Abhijeet and askef in tension: Sir Ap thik hy na?

Abhijeet stood up with the help of Mayank and replied: Han Me thik hun (looking here and there) Goli kis ny chalai hogi?

Mayank was busy in tidying hanky on Abhijeet's leg to safe blood from coming out replied: Sir pata nahi (with a sigh) achanaq hi fire hoa (sadly) Hm kuch kr bhi nahi pae.

Abhijeet looked at Daya and hurriedly comes in current: Hamary pas waqt nahi hy (said in tension) Daya wo abhi bhi.

Listening this tone Mayank too back. And said to Abhjeet: Sir lekin Apk per me goli...

Abhijeet cutted Him in between and said: Me thik hun (ordering Him) Tum Karan ko dekho Hamy nikalna hy.

Mayank was about to go but His feet stopped by a teasing voice: itni jaldi bhi kiya hy Abhijeet babu (with smirk) Hamary ghar ae ho (stressed) Hame Mehman nawazi ka moqa nahi dogy.

Abhijeet and Mayank looked at the direction and found three men were standing there one of them pointing a gun on Karan's temple.

Looking Towards Mayank and continue with Hate in His voice: Ye dono to Gad'dari kr gae inki Saza to Boss hi decide karen gy.

Abhijeet angrily: Mehman nawazi to Hm Tum logo ki karen gy.

Then He signaled to Karan who sat on floor and Abhijeet after taking a good chance fired a bullet on Goon's hand.

Gun fell from His hand and then Karan and Mayank took part in fight..

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Acp sir was pacing to and fro in tension. He was trying to call back to that number bht Failed.

Meanwhile His cell ring and He hurriedly pick up the call without waiting for a single moment.

Acp sir said in Tension: Hello... Abhijeet sb thik hy na (asked worriedly) Daya wo thik hy.

Abhijeet replied slowly: Sir Hmy jungle se bahar nikalny ka rasta mil gaya hy (listened Acp sir's relief sigh add) Hm nikalny waly hen (telling) Ap Salunkhy sir se kahiye wo andr na aen Bahar ready rahy.

Acp sir nodded His head in yes: haan Me abhi bolta hun. Tum log jaldi niklo (added meaningfully) or han Daya ko kuch nahi hoga.

Listening this Abhijeet cut the call and closed His eyes for a second and said confidently: sir me usy kuch hony nahi dunga.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Janee Nahin Denge Tujhe**

 **Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin**

 **Raahon Mein Datake Khade Hai Hum**

 **Yaaron Se Najarein Chura Le**

 **Chaahe Kitana Dum Laga Le**

 **Jaane Na Tujhako Aise Denge Hum**

 **Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe**

 **Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin**

 **Do Kadam Ka Yeh Safar Hai**

 **Umrr Chhoti Si Dagar Hai**

 **Ik Kadam Mein Ladkhadaaya Kyun**

 **Sun Le Yaaron Ki Yeh Baatein**

 **Bitengi Sab Ghum Ki Raatein**

 **Yaaron Se Rutha Hai Saale Kyun**

 **Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe**

 **Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Salunkhy sir got informed by Acp sir so came outside and prepare everything arrangements. After sometimes Rajat exclaimed: Sir Abhijeet sir.

Saying this He hurriedly went towards Abhijeet and helped them to take Daya with them.

After that they settled Daya in ambulance. With Dr salunkhy and Abhijeet.

And others sat in Qualis with Karan and Mayank.

Abhijeet was just staring Daya while Dr Salunkhy started His initial treatment in Ambulance.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ** _Daya smiled shyly: Kiya boss Tum bhi._**

 ** _Abhijeet added angrily: Kiya Tum bhi kiya (looking him smiling asked) or ye Daant kis khushi me nikal rahy ho (added in same tone) Tareef nahi kar raha hun sahab ki._**

 ** _Daya stood from couch and made Abhijeet sat on it:Abhijeet yr Hm Cid officers hen (telling smilingly) khatry to hmy dekh kr bhagty hen (in confident) Hm khatro se nahi._**

 ** _Abhijeet still on His point: lekin Tujhy akele nahi jana tha (feeling the fear of losing Him) agr Tujhy kuch hojata ho?_**

 ** _Daya said lovingly: Boss Tumhary hoty hoe bhala Mujhy kuch ho skta hy (said surely) or wese bhi Mujhy vishwas tha k Tum pichy aa rhy ho (made the environment light) itni assani se Mujy nahi baksho gy Tum (Abhijeet looked at Him in confusion so added with smirk on His lips) Apny orders follow kis se karwao gy._**

 ** _Listening this Abhijeet fumed in anger and called him: Daya k Bachy._**

 ** _Daya who already leave the place to safe himself said from inside: correction Boss I'm Baccha (stressing) not Daya ka baccha._**

 ** _Listening this Abhijeet made his way towards Daya's room but stopped by a call. So jerked his head and went to attend the call._**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet smiled a bit and said while looking at unconscious Daya: Mere hoty hoe Tujhy kuch nahi ho sakta yehi kaha tha na (with tears) Apni bat ko yad rakhna.

Listening this from Abhijeet's mouth Dr.Salunkhy hugged him and console Him strongly: Bilkul Abhijeet Tumhary hoty hoe Daya ko kuch nahi ho sakta hmmm (giving Him energy) Be strong.

Abhijeet nodded and the Ambulance got stopped. They stepped out from the Ambulance and hurriedly rushed inside.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ot's Door closed and doctors take Daya inside. Abhijeet sat on bench with closed eyes. Not only sat but praying for His brother's life. He want Hid brother back safe and sound.

He was just busy in praying when a hand tap on His shoulder He looked up and found Acp sir there with whole cid team.

Acp sir looked at Him from head to toe and found injuries on His body having hanky on His leg. And understand the situation so said softly: Abhijeet doctors Daya ko treat kr rhy hen (added) or phir Salunkhy bhi to hy andar (Abhijeet was just looking at Him with blank eyes which hurts Him badly so added strongly) Daya ko kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet.

Abhijeet uttered: Pakka?

This Pakka pinched inside Acp's who nodded in tears and giving hope to His right Hand: Bilkul Pakka (smilingly) Tumhary hoty usy kuch ho sakta hy.

Abhijeet smiled painfully: Mere hoty hoe hi to us k sath ye sb hoa hy (in anger) na wo Mere sath Mission pr aata na usy goli lagti (in whisper) na aj wo mout k mu me hota.

Acp sir nodded His head in no and said little angrily: ye kesi baty kar rahy ho (asking) agr Tum Daya ki jagah hoty to usy marny bhej dety IB officer k sath.

Abhijeet looked at Him Shockingly: IB officer k sath marny? (Asked confusingly) lekin Daya pr to gundo ny goli chalai hy.

Acp sir just bite his tongue that what he said. As already Abhijeet was blaming Himself and now after knowing the truth what will his reaction so tried to cover -up the matter with: Mission pr jana to IB Officer k sath tha na. Wo keh raha hun.

Abhijeet nodded His head in yes and then again looked down. Seeing the respond from Abhijeet's side Acp sir sigh in relief and then said in Bossy tone: Chalo utho Shabash (showing Him his wounds) Dressing krwa lo (looking towards Karan Mayank) or Ap dono bhi jao Dressing krwa lo.

Abhijeet denied: nahi sir Me thik hun (moved his gaze towards OT said in restlessness ) ye doctors bahar kiyun nahi a rhy?

Acp sir understand His situation and ordered Fredericks: Abhijeet ko Andr ly jao (to Abhijeet) jao Shabash (found Abhijeet is not in mood to move so said strictly) Abhijeet it's an order.

After getting order from Acp sir he has no chance to stay here. So stood up from His place but said: Mujhy behosh nahi karwaen gy ap.

Acp sir smiled on his this Demand and said to Fredericks: sun liya na Tumny?

Fredericks nodded and take Abhijeet with him. To do the Dressing of His wounds.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Inside the OT doctor who was treating Daya said to Doctor Salunkhy: Sir Jaldi se blood arrange karwaiye (telling the problem ) in ka blood bohot loss ho chuka hy or Goli ka zehar bhi kafi phel chuka hy.

Doctor salunkhy said in tension: Doctor Ap kuch karen. Me blood arrange krta hun.

Doctor nodded and again got busy in Daya's operation while Dr. Salunkhy comes out from OT.

Seeing Him coming out from OT Acp sir ran towards Him and asked: kiya hoa Salunkhy Daya kesa hy?

Dr.salunkhy removed His glasses and said in low tone: Boss Daya ki halat bohot kharab hy (looking towards Suchin Rajat) jaldi se Daya k liye blood ka arrange karo (to Acp sir) Abhijeet kahan hy?

Acp sir who was already sat on bench after listening this news said slowly: Abhi abhi usy bandage karwany k liye bheja hy.

Salunkhy pat his shoulder and said hopefully: Himmat rakho Praduman Daya ko kuch nahi hoga (wiped His tears) He is the son of warrior (with teary smile) pehly bhi to kitni bar mout k mu se bahar nikal kr aya hy.

Acp sir looked at Him and just nodded His head in yes. And silently praying in His heart for His Son's life.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _A teasing voice hit on His ears: Bohot acha kar rahy hen Sahab._**

 ** _Daya looked at Him in weak smile: Boss Mera bach... Pana.. bo..hot... Mus...mushkillll... he... Tum... tum apna... apna khayal rakh...na._**

 ** _Abhijeet smiled a bit: Me Apna khayal kiyun rakhu. Mera khayal rakhny ki zimedari teri hy (playing His card) Or agr Tu apni zimedari se mu pher raha hy (said confidently) Cid team ek nahi do seniors ko kho de gi._**

 ** _Daya tried to make Him understand: ye...kesiiii... Bat...yyy kar.. Rahyy ho.. Tum... tumhy ku..kuch nahi hoga. (Smiled in pain) ki...kisi k jany se... Koi...mar..mar thori.. Na ja...ta hy._**

 ** _Abhijeet nodded his head: bilkul marta nahi hy lekin mar to sakta hy na (showing Him his gun) Aj tk ye gun criminals pr chali hy (looking at Him with blank eyes) agar Tu ny mujh se door jany ka socha eyes (stressed) Me bhi suicide kr lun ga._**

 ** _Daya looked at Him in scare and Abhijeet moved to go from there._**

His whole body jerked badly Doctors get shocked on that sudden jerk and in few minutes Daya's sinus start working normally.

Doctor looked at His team and said happily: He is now out of danger (in smile) nothing to be worry about (to nurse) inform his team about the successful operation.

 ** _Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hand: Tumhy chor kr kahin nahi ja sakta me._**

 ** _Abhijeet smiled lovingly: jaany nahi dunga Tujhy._**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ** _Here is the end..._**

 ** _Now waiting for your response..._**

 ** _Want to know how it was?_**

 ** _Must tell Me about_**

 ** _My loopholes and mistake_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading and supporting 3_**

 ** _Your love and support force Me to write :)_**

 ** _I hope we will meet soon :)_**

 ** _Take Care :)_**

 ** _Stay Blessed_**


	6. Again last chapter

**Here another chapter added as per story and readers demand**

 **Really sorry for the rushy ending**

 **Angelbetu: Don't be sorry dii i'm really thankful to you for your detail fb. Thank you much dii keep supporting and guiding like this.**

 **So that i can improve my self and correct my mistakes :)**

 **Thank you very much to all 3**

 _Abhijeet came out from the room after finishing His dressing._ _His eyes caught a nurse who was talking with oldie DUO. He also noticed the relax shades on His seniors face. So easily got the matter._ _He and freedy come towards them and Abhijeet asked to Acp sir: sir kiya hoa?_

 _Acp sir looked at Him and smiled broadly and said with teary eyes: Abhijeet hamara Daya thik hy ab (grabbing Him from His shoulder) haan Abhijeet han ek bar phir Daya ny mout ko hara diya (Abhijeet immediately hugged Acp sir who happily accepted and patted His back) kaha tha na k Daya ko kuch nahi hoga._

 _Abhijeet nodded his head in yes while tears were shading from his eyes._

 _He separate himself from Acp sir's loving shell and moved towards Daya's room and looked at inside from the glass present on door. Who was still sleeping peacefully. But now Abhijeet know that His Daya is going no where. His buddy is with and will forever with Him._ _Few tears rolled down from his eyes. He closed His eyes and silently thanked to GOD for saving His brother's/Pal's life. Who mean everything for Him._

 _He was busy in His thought when His cell starts ringing He looked at the caller id and unwillingly pick up the call with: bol mangesh._

 _Mangesh was his special informar and use to provide only high profile information or dangerous leads to Him said to Abhijeet: Sahab namasty (Abhijeet nodded as he really want to enjoy the sooth which comes after listening Daya's safe news from Acp sir. So Mangesh after guessing His nod even through mobile added) wo abhi abhi pata chala hy k Headquarters walo ny IB k officer **Krishna** ko suspend kr diya hy or (telling secretly) us par case bhi chal raha._

 _Abhijeet got shocked by this news so asked: **Krishna** ko kiyan suspend kiya? Or (asking more) ye wohi hy na jo Mere sath Mission or aany wala tha?_

 _Mangesh nodded: Ji ji sahab wohi hy (Make His voice_ _strong) pata chala hy wo mission pr Apko marna chahta tha._

 _Mangesh was saying something else too but Acp sir's words echoing in Abhijeet's ear **agar tum uski jaga hoty to kiya usy IB officer k sath marny bhej dety**._

 _Mangesh said loudly: Hello saab Apko meri awaz aa rh hy._

 _Abhijeet jerked His head and said: Haan han wo thik hy Me Tujh se bad my milta hun._

 _Mangesh said caringly: thik hy sahab apna dihan rakhn._

 _Abhijeet replied: Haan Tu bhi._ _Saying this He cut the call and POV: iska matlab Daya ye sb kuch janta tha. Is liye wo mission or Mere sath aana chahta tha (shook His head) nahi lekin jb Mene pucha tha to usny mana kiya tha._

 _He stood up from His place and went towards Acp sir who was talking with Karan and Mayank: ab Tum dono bhi ghar jao (showing them that pen-drive which they successfully took from goons or said their team) Ye pen-drive ab Hmy bohot help kary gi (with assuring tone) Cid team real leader ko jald hi arrest kar ly gi._

 _Karan looked at Abhijeet and then said with down-head: Sir Hamy ghar nahi bal k Police station jana hoga._

 _Abhijeet and Acp sir looked at Him confusingly so Mayank added: Sir Hm ny bhaly hi Apki help ki (with affectionate smile) ya youn keh len Apki help se inspire ho kar Apka sath diya (_ _with regret) lekin hen to Hm bhi Gang ki hi team k na._

 _Acp sir looked at Abhijeet in shock who downed His head and said in low tone: Sorry sir wo batany ka moqa hi nahi mila (looking towards Karan and Mayank to clear their side) Lekin inho ny aj tk kabhi koi galat kaam nahi kiya sir._

 _Acp sir sair strongly: is baat ka faisla Tum nahi Abhijeet aadalat kare gi (looking towards both who were standing with down head having regret and guilt on their face) Tum dono waqai bohot achy ho lekin ek gang se Tum logo ka link tha (looking up at ceiling) lekin (with sigh) ye mamla kanoon ka hy (Abhijeet looked at Him with not agreeing look so Acp sir added confidently) or mujhy Yaqeen hy Adalat Tum logo ko be-gunah sabit kr k (praising) Sam'nan k sath riha kary gi._

 _Both smiled satisfactory mean while Nurse came there and said enthusiastically: Daya sir ko hosh aagya hy._ _All hurriedly made their way towards Daya's room. Who welcomed them with a sweet smile on His lips._

 _Just then Doctor who treated Him come forward and after getting satisfaction Permit them to meet with His patient and He himself leave the room._

 _Firstly Acp sir approached Him and asked softly: Ab kese ho Daya._

 _But instead of Daya listened a taunt from Abhijeet: Sir Iron Man ko kahan kuch hota hy._

 _Listening His comment Acp sir glared him while Daya passed a cute smile and replied slowly: Ek baar phir suwarg k darshan kar k aagya._

 _Abhijeet again in same tone: Haan free passport or visa milta hy Sahab ko._

 _This time chuckle escaped from Karan's mouth which brought Daya's attention so He Asked: Ye log?_

 _Mayank moved forward and introduce Himself: We are your big fan sir I'm Mayank and (looking towards Karan) He's Karan._

 _Seeing confusion in Daya's eyes Abhijeet said meaningfully: Me aj raat yehi ruku ga._

 _Daya got His meaning and one by one meet with everyone._

 _Who wished him for fast recovery. And after spending sometimes Team leave the hospital with Karan and Mayank._ _So that Duo can spend time with each other._

 _After's team departure Abhijeet stood from His place and sat on couch._

 _Daya looked at Him and pov: lo ab manaing session ka time shuru hota hy (then said to Abhijeet) boss Mujhy kuch der bethna hy._

 _Abhijeet who was reading magzine replied without looking at Him: Abhi sab k sath kafi der tk baty kar rahy thy. Thori der rest hi karo._

 _Daya protest: nahi phir thori der me dinner time hojae ga or phir to sona pary ga._

 _Abhijeet looked at him so He changed His sentence: Mera matlb sony ka time hojae ga._

 _Abhijeet stood up from his place and helped him to sat in comfortable position and again was about to go Daya held His hand and said: Jaanty ho ese hi Tum ja rahy thy (Abhijeet looked at Him so he tightens His grip but firmly) or Mene youn hi Tumhara hath pakr kr Tumhy roka tha or (added lovingly) Tum se kaha tha kahin nahi jany dunga Tumhy (looked at His eyes witg tears) or Tum ny kaha tha Kahin nahi jany dunga Tujhy._

 _This was enough for Abhijeet and a fresh tear escaped from His eyes which He was storing since long_ : _Agr Tujhy kuch hojata to Me khud ko kabhi maaf nahi karpata_

 _Daya pressing His hand firmly and said confidently: Mujy pura yaqeen hy k_ _Tumhary hoty hoe Mujhy kuch nahi hosakta._

 _Abhijeet said angrily: kiya nahi ho sakta (added in regret) ye sab Meri hi wajh se to hoa hy._

 _Daya nodded His head in no so He asked directly: Janta tha na Meri jan ko khatra hy (asked) phir kiyun nahi bataya._

 _Daya replied having confusion: bataya to tha k Boss mujhy esi feelings ho rahi hy k Tumhy koi marna chahta hy._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in anger: Me such batany ki bat kar raha hun Daya._

 _Daya replied in same tone: Me bhi such hi keh raha hun Abhi._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in Question: iska Matlb Tu ye nahi janta tha k mission pr Me jis IB officer k sath ja raha hun wohi Meri jan lena chahta hy._

 _Daya looked at Him shockingly: Kiya? lekin kiyun? (Jerked his head) agr Mujhy pata hota to Me usy Arrest hi na karwa leta._

 _Abhijeet agreed with His point: Han to Acp sir ko ye bat kis ny batai?_

 _A voice interrupted: Dcp chitrole ne bataya._

 _Both turned their face and found Acp sir there._

 _Abhijeet asked in confusion: Dcp sir ny?_

 _Acp sir replied while looking towards Daya who was sitting with down head: ye sawal apny ladly bhai se pucho (teasingly) Dcp ko challenge dy kr aen hen Senior Inspector Daya._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him with questioning eyes so Daya explain the whole with drowned head._

 _Listening whole from Daya Abhijeet sat their and grabbed His head in His hands and said having disappointment in His voice: or unfortunately Hm ye mission pura nahi kar pae._

 _Daya looked at Him with sad eyes so Acp sir said in pleasuring tone: Ye thi Half story (both looked at Him so He added in smile) Tum dono ka jb koi pta nahi lag raha tha to Me headquarters gaya tha (and told them the whole conversation that happened between them) or Dcp sir ny kaha k wo challenge is news k bad un ki side se khatam hogya hy._

 _Both took a sigh of relief and Acp sir while coming the point: Salunkhy yahin ruka tha kuch kaam tha usy to Mene socha Tum logo k pas aajao (telling softly) khayal rakna ab dono Apna (strictly to Abhijeet) dono se kaha hy (who nodded his head in yes so Acp sir said to Daya) pareshan hony ki koi zarorat nahi ab sab thik hy._

 _Daya nodded and said: Thank you so much sir agr Ap wahan nahi gae hoty to._

 _Acp sir cut him between: To bhi yehi hota jo hona tha (in warning tone) lekin agli bar agr Tum ny esa kuch kiya to._

 _Daya grabbed His ears with His hands and said smilingly: Agli bar bilkul esa nahi hoga._

 _Acp sir too smiled on this and after creasing his hairs left from there after giving advice to Abhijeet too._

 _Who accepted the whole in smile._

 _Daya looked at Him and found Him thinking something so asked: Mere bary me soch rahy ho na?_

 _Abhijeet replied coldly: itny achy din nahi ae abhi tere._

 _Daya made a face: Mere din achy hi hen (again asked) batao na boss kiya soch rahy ho?_

 _Abhijeet replied annoyingly: kaha na kuch nahi._

 _Daya asked: kb kaha?_

 _Abhijeet too replied in same tone: Abhi kaha._

 _Daya sheepishly: Abhi to nahi kaha Boss kaha._

 _Abhijeet glared him so Daya again passed a comment to change His mood: Haye boss Tumhari ye qatil nigah._

 _Abhijeet warned Him: Dekh Daya._

 _Daya again interrupted: Dikhao._

 _Abhijeet comes in anger: Mera matlb hy sun._

 _Daya added sadly: sun'na hi to chahta hun (added meaningfully) Tum suna hi nahi rahy._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and asked little loudly: kiya sunao Tujhy haan kiya sunao? (In anger) mana kiya tha Mission pr aany ka to Acp sir k pas chaly gae jb Qasam di to (added stressing the word) Dcp k pas chala gya (feeling more anger after reminding the whole convo between Daya and Dcp) agr Mission nakam hota (thinking worst) agr IB officer innocent hota (knocking his temple) kuch andaza bhi hy Challenge laga kr chaly ae (Daya was just listening Him and giving Him time to expelling Him his pain who added in hurt tone) maloom bhi hy kiya guzri Tujhy wahan pal pal Mujh se door jata dekh ky (Complaining way) kiya guzarti hy Tujhy is Hospital bed me let'ta dekhty hoe (nodded his head in no) nahi Tujhy kese pata hoga kabhi Mujhy dkhy ga na is tarha tabhi ehsas hoga (Wipe His tears and added in whisper which was audible for Daya) k zindgi ko mout k mu me jata dekh kesa lagta hy._

 _Daya understand His situation and said lovingly while holding His hands: Pata hy boss Mujhy pura yaqeen hy Tum Mujhy kuch nahi hony dogy is liye lar parta hun mout se (added caringly) Mujhy achy se pata hy k Tum par kiya guzarti hy (trying to convince Him) pr jb bat Tum pr aati hy to Apny se ziyada Tumhari fiqr hoti hy (asked softly) Meri jagah Tum hoty to kiya Tum Mujhy bachany ki koshish nahi karty (then replied by Himself) bilkul karty na (Abhijeet nodded his head in yes so Daya smiled) Me ny to sirf us IB officer se Tumhy bachaya (Pressing his hands) Tum ny to Mujhy Mout se bachaya (with tears) Me to behosh hogya tha us gang se larna, Mujhy behoshi ki halat Me bahar le kar aana (praising way) Ye sb sirf Tum hi kar skty ho Abhi (smiled affectionately) Hm dono ek dosry k liye hi to jeety hen (add to light the environment) or phir Tumhy Meri sewa kar k puniye kamny ka jo moqa mila hy us k liye to Tumhy mera Aabhari hona chahiye._

 _Abhijeet joined His hands in front of Him with smile: Dhaniye ho Mahraaj apki._

 _Daya smiled on this Abhijeet to know that if He was at Daya's place then He to do the same as Daya did. Not similarly. But the aim would be same. So He forgive His emotional fool. Who once again blackmailed him emotionally._

 _Nurse came there ans serve Him his dinner who after taking his meal medicines lay down properly and found tiredness in Abhijeet's face so added in concern tone: Boss Me thik hun ab Tum bhi aram kar lo._

 _Abhijeet denied him: nahi Daya Me thik hun Tum sojao._

 _Daya disapprove: Abhi kabhi to Meri bhi sun liya karo._

 _Abhijeet found the pain, care and concern for Him in Daya's eyes so nodded and set Himself comfortably on couch and on Daya's demand took His medicines too as He himself want some rest._

 _Next day after breakfast Abhijeet cleared Him about Karan and Mayank and also told Him about their help.After sometimes Freddy reached thier on Acp sir's order so Abhijeet left the hospital to take some rest.Cid team Caught the gang leader with the help of evidence provided by Karan and Mayank and they both Freed by court as their past record was clear and the most important thing they helped cid team.IB officer got punished by headquarters and after Daya's recovery Dcp sir arranged a party as per His statement and really praised Duo for their achievement._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Now I'm thinking this is Actual end**

 **Really sorry for the rushy ending**

 **As me too really didn't satisfied by the previous ending so added one more chapter to clear the confusion and little more duo dose ;)**

 **Thank you very much every one for reading it.**

 **Love you all ***

 **Keep supporting like this :)**

 **Take care**

 **Stay blessed :)**


End file.
